The Wanderers
by six26sawada
Summary: Rebecca was an average fantisizer,but after an incident she's dropped off in a completely different world.Follow Rebecca and her friends as she travels the different worlds and keeping the peace while also causing a bit of chaos rated M for cussing
1. Prolouge To Whom it May Concern

Prolouge: For Whom it May Concern...

To whomever it may or may not concern,

Hello to anyone reading this, if you found this it means I have completely disappeared from my home world. This is normal if you have known me, whether it be from an online site for writing and using a name such as Leading_my_darkness...

This is the norm for me, I'm also known by many different names in many different worlds. My home knows me as Rebecca Shinemass, others know me as Alexia Voglia, Rebeka Sawada and others.

To put all that in simpilar terms; My name is Rebecca Shinemass and I am a Wanderer.

Wanderers are humans that can either travel or peek into certain worlds. There are two levels of Wanderer: first and second, mind and world.

A level one Wanderer is known as a Mind Wanderer or a wandering mind. These are people that swear up and down that they can see a different world in their dreams and then go around to write about it. These are the most common sect. of Wanderers. The writer of the Lord of the Rings, J.R.R Tolkien swears that they saw the people of middle earth in the midst of their crisis in a seris of dreams.

A level two is known as a World Wanderer. These are the most uncommon, seeing as though, the chances of you being level one is exactly 4 of 2,367,875,960. To become a World Wanderer you have to die or just have a death-like experience. And still if the chances of even becoming one is really low, only about 1 of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ever become a World Wanderer. Those stats include all the worlds. World Wanderers are not recorded ever most've those rare times they are is because they are an important bit of the story. Like Shinigami-sama of Death City, Nevada from Soul Eater, Mephistos Pheles the princepal of True Cross Acamdmy from Blue Excorist, and Kenny McCormicck from South Park (both the city and show).

But I'm writing this so someone in my home world can record this for me. To prove that I do exsist, that I am not 'the rock you trip over that happens to save your sorry-ass little life'. No, I will not stand by when that happens. When shit like that happens i pushed you out of the way and took the bullet, saving your goddamn life!

I'm writing this telling,_** MY**_ story, no one else's, Mine. Unlike others I need a stress releiver this would be it.


	2. The New Generation's Leader arrives

**AN:The story starts in Death city but it progresses to multiple areas**

**Disclaimer: I own no none but Rebecca and a couple others that will be in it later on as Rebecca's friends.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Leader of The new Generation of Wanderers

* * *

Soul "Eater" Evans and his partner Maka Alburn had just finished training with their group, Death the Kid and his partners, Liz and Patty Thompson, and Black Star and his partner Tsubaki. Soul and Black Star were laying on the ground while staring at the cloud passing over the sun. Patty was poking a mentally scarred Kid while her sister was trying to cheer him up about his symmetry. Maka was telling Tsubaki the basic plot of her book off to the side.

"Ne, Soul, Tell me if I'm hallucinating, but it looks like the sun just spit something at us?"

"No no no, I see it too, but the sun didn't spit it at us, maybe we're both dehydrated or something."

At this point the others got curious as to what the two idiots were mumbling about and looked up to see something falling.

"What is that?" Maka asked obvious confusion across her face. "Kid can you see it?"

Kid looked up to look at it and his eyes widend, "It's a girl, she's concious and screaming!" Kid immediately summoned his skateboard. He ran then jumped onto it, the wheels turned down then he flew up to the girl.

"SOMEONE PLEASE!" the girl screamed. Kid saw that her light blue eyes her were screwed shut and she was crying. He caught her bridal style and her eyes flew open to look at him, then she looked down to the ground. A gasp was heard as she clung to him accompanied by a "please don't drop me."

Kid gently floated back to the ground and sat down with her still clinging to him, he looked to Maka, "Go inform my father of this, he needs to know." Maka nodded before dragging soul to the nearest mirror. "Liz, Patty I need either a first aid kit or one of the local doctors" his partners nodded and ran to find the requested items.

"What about us?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Stay with me," Kid patted her hand to try and get her to calm down. "It's alright we're on the ground now"

The girl's eyes flew open and she looked around shivering, "wh-where-?"

Black Star stood up and shouted, "You're in the presence of the great Black Star! Bow before me!" the girl flinched and curled closer to Kid. Tsubaki then placed her hand gently onto the girl's black-blue hair, "Sorry about him he's an idiot, can you tell us your name?"

The girl nodded, "Re-Rebecca, Rebecca Shinemass,"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, "We're not going to hurt you Rebecca. My name is Tsubaki."

"I'm Death the Kid, but call me Kid. The idiot who had the gall to yell is Black Star. Can you sit up on your own?"

Rebecca realized she was still clinging to him and backed off. She sat up straight but still was trembling slightly.

She had on a blank-black T-shirt and dark blue jeans with large black tennis shoes. A navy-blue jacket with thumbholes in the sleeves that looked just a slight bit bigger then needed fell over her shoulders and pooled around her. The hood had two rabbit ear-like bits on it. Her blueish black hair was thick and fell across her shoulders eyes were a calm yet electric blue.

"Kid! I got Stein!" Patty was carrying Stein by his rolling chair and he just sat with a bored look in his face.

"Where's the paitent?" he said nonchantantly. He rolled over to Kid and looked at Rebecca, who was shivering at the fact he looked like some deranged shit-head.

He poked her face, no reaction. He poked her thaigh, no reaction. He was about to poke her breast when she realized is and disappeared, only to look at him from behind a tree.

Dr. Stein shrugged, "She seems fine other then the shock of falling, the color is in her face, her reflexes are fine and her soul's wavelength is average."

Maka and Soul came back and held their knees trying to catch their breath, "Kid, Lord Death wants to see her."

Kid stood up and held his hand out for Rebecca, she grabbed it, "Who's Lord Death?" she muttered.


	3. Meeting The Lord of Death

Chapter 2: Meeting Lord Death

* * *

Rebecca had stopped shaking on the way to the Death Room but still clung to Kid's suit blaizer. As she walked through the room she looked around and couldn't help but feel it all was so familiar. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind thinking it might've been from the bits of her memory she lost after a fall she took in kindergarten.

She also noticed the hallway was just a tight line of Tori with large blades hanging over them similair to a guilitine. She also saw clouds that floated lazily around the sky blue room.

After what seemed the thousandth Guili-Tori she came across a large pedistal with a large black figure looming over a stand up mirror. He turned around slowly then blocky hands fell from the figures sides and he turned towords them completely and said in a goofy voice, "Hello, you must be the sky child!" his mask was very cartoony and his voice and looks rather fit nicely.

Rebecca nodded not wanting to risk her laughing at him.

"Well, would you mind telling me your name? I'm Lord Death by the way, or Shinigami-sama, either one is fine."

"Rebecca, Rebecca Shinemass, It's nice to meet you Shinigami-sama." she tried to say with out giggling to the best of her ability.

"Rebecca? That's a nice name, I'm sure you understand why you're here, right?" Rebecca shook her head, "Oh my then it's your first time Wandering correct?"

"W-wandering?" she gave a slight tilt of her head, "I'm sure it is but I'm not familiar with the term."

Shinigami-sama gave a laugh and Kid interrupted, "What is Wandering, Father?"

The black figure stopped his laughter and looked to Stein, "Just what have you been teaching them?"

The stich-doctor shrugged while the other kids just said in unison with disgust, "Disection,"

Both Rebecca and Shinigami-sama shuddered at the knew found knowledge while Stein gave a creepy, 'you're next' smirk. Shinigami proceeded to explain, "Well now, Wandering is an ability that above average humans can use to travel between worlds, those above average humans are called World Wanderers, I myself happen to be one. Now you said your name was Rebecca Shinemass correct?" Rebecca nodded.

Shinigami turned to an empty area of the room and said in a more serious tone, "_Anasta-ram_" then a large area of black flames appeared and then cleared to where only a ring of black fire remained. "using the _Anasta_ spell World Wanderers can travel to different worlds, within a certain world, or even just take a peek at a different world. There are 3 different _Anasta_ spells. The original _Anasta_ allows you to travel through worlds. _Anasta-ram_, the one i just used, allows a sneak peek into the world of your choosing. Then finally _Anasta-ryo_ is to travel within a world."

He closed his palm and the ring disappeared, "Though there are rules. For the original spell, the world of travel has to be known by you whether certain storylines intercept or go their seperate ways. This world is special however, even if you didn't know of us you would still have come here. Because this world is 'The Beginning'."

"Is there a world called 'The Ending'?" Maka asked.

"Yes, no, not really, The world itself isn't named that but it is known as such and does represent it"

"What's it's real name then?"

"Gehenna, more commonly known as Hell..." Shinigami-sam waited for the wave of shuddering to go through the room. "Anyway, Wandering for you should be cinch seeing as though you know most of us already, from one of your anime, am I correct?"

Rebecca tried to remember where she saw them from then remembered her manga collection at home. "Yeah I remember now, I thought this was familiar! This is from Soul Eater right!"

"Correct," he then turned to the other people in the room, while Soul's ego was making the room suffocating, "Don't worry it may be named after our favorite little sythe but the main charactor and important hero role leans more toword Maka." With that, Soul's ego deflated.

"And Gehenna, that's Hell, the demon world, and the place where Rin and Yukio Okumora's biological father lives right?"

"Correct again, I wouldn't be too suprised if you even knew about Reborn-san."

"Reborn? As in the Sun Arcobaleno that was cursed to be a toddler, has a pet memory shape chameleon named Leon, tutor for Sawada Tsunayoshi? That Reborn?"

Shinigami burst out into laughter as he let the info she just randomly spat out sink into the other people's minds. "Reborn would possibly kill you if he heard that much of his identity just throwen out in public!" Shinigami-sama finally had a hold on himself and sighed, "Let's strike a deal, in seven days I'll have my lovely students escort you to Japan to meet with Reborn, and I'll tell him about your being a Wanderer so he won't kill you. Though while you're here, I'll be personally tutoring you on your abilities. Once you get there my duties will be passed onto Johhan Faust V of Cross Academy. He will visit you every so often with a training session, but in the end both of us will determine if you are ready, got it?"

Rebecca nodded with confedince

'This is going to be fun' she thought almost evilly as they walked out of the Death Room.


	4. The Black Flames of Oblivion

Chapter 3: The Black Flame of Oblivion

* * *

Rebecca sat on the couch of Maka's apartment reading one of her fantasy books while Maka, Soul and the others were at school.

Rebecca has been staying with Maka and Soul once the point of where she would stay came up. She first arrived 4 days ago and had already learned the _Anasta_ spells. Today though was a day of rest.

The single girl in the room groaned loudly, "Agh, I'm soooo bored!" she then proceeded to fall off of the couch and beat herself with the book she was reading.

The door then opened and Rebecca shot up hoping to see Soul and Maka in the doorway arguing but Blair stood there instead. She groaned and fell over at the sight of the older woman/cat.

"Aw, Whats the matter Rebi-chan?" Blair asked.

"I'm dying."

Blair's eyes shot open, "DYING? Of what? I'm sure I have a cure for it!" Blair had come to like the smaller girl, for the only reason she's funny

In fact just the other day Soul came into the living area dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it' then she pulled out her phone and played a short video that had Fat Bastard from Austin Powers saying, "I'm dead sexy."

Needless to say everyone present burst out laughing.

"Boredom, It's a slow painful killer."

Blair sighed, "How about a 'painkiller'?" she replied with a smirk.

Rebecca followed that smirk with one of her own, "Sure, where are we going?"

"A normal city about a state away, South Park, Colorado," Blair leaned over the couch and began making small braids in the girl's blueish hair.

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you feel, we should probably leave a note or something for Maka..."

The pair just stared at each other in silence then said in unison, "Na let's just go."

* * *

After a short trip by Pumpkin Express of the two females were in front of a coffee shop. They watched the street as some blonde haired kid about Rebecca's age (14) in an orange hoodie and sweat-pants got run over by an eightteen wheeler.

They turned and saw his three friends off to the side,one in brown coat and red and blue hat shouted, "OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!" then a boy in a green hat with and orange jacket shouted with a clenched fist, "YOU BASTARDS!" while the fat kid beside them just stood in shock.

Rebecca laughed softly while Blair had a soft cat smirk. Then the same kid was standing beside them. "What 'cha laughing at? That shit hurts like hell."

Blair was pleasently surprised, while Rebecca just looked at him, "Hm i thought it took longer then that?"

"You must be the Noob Lord Death told me about then." The boy looked at her up and down before hugging her from behind, and holding her chest area, "I like you, maybe I will teach you a thing or two." He smirked at Rebecca's blush. Who then decided it's high-time he died again and pulled him off only to push him into traffic.

"Ne~ Rebi-chan, do you know him?" Blair asked in honest to Death god confusion.

"Sorta, never met him before but I know him. If he knew we were coming then Shinigami-sama must've saw us leaving. That's Kenny McCormicck from South Park, he's known for dying in unusual, painful, yet comedic ways. He died mostly every episode."

"Unusual how?" they turned to see Kenny standing before them in his undead glory.

"Smashing your head against a conch shell, head bitten off by Ozzie Ozborn, eaten by a Giant bird thing, and then there was the Mysterion episode where you said 'I'm going to bed' then shot yourself in the temple." Blair looked at the girl in shock.

Kenny laughed, "I've died so many times I don't keep track of how anymore," he turned to the coffee shop, "Come on I'll get fat-ass to treat us."

Rebecca and Blair just shrugged and walked in after him.

"Hey fat-ass! Mind buying a couple more?" Kenny shouted to the fat boy from before.

"Shut up you poor fuck! Hell no!" the boy shouted.

"Not even for us?" Blair said wrapping her arms around the boy. The boy then suffered from a nosebleed.

"S-sure, what do you want?"

Kenny nudged Rebecca after stopping his own nosebleed, "Nice friend." Rebecca smiled up at him sweetly. Sickly sweet; translating to 'Lay your hands on her and I'll beat your fucking ass in, you immortal fuck.' Which acctually only worsend his nosebleed.

"I'm getting the pumpkin pie flavored!" Blair exclaimed happily, "What about you Rebi-chan?"

Rebecca and Kenny sat inbetween Kyle and Cartman while Rebecca shook her head, "Only you Blair only you. I'll take cinnemon with a little cream."

"So Kenny who're they?" Kyle asked.

"I'm Blair!"

"Rebecca Shinemass. We came here cause I got bored."

"Really? Why's that?" Stan put in.

"Today was supposed to be my day off, but staying at home while Maka and Soul were at school is," Blair and Rebecca breathed in, "Booooorriiiing!" they sang together.

Kenny smirked, "I could easily relieve your boredom~"

"Sick Kenny! She's like 3 years younger then us!" Stan added.

"What are you-...,"Kenny realized the reference and slamed his hands on the table, "SICK! NO STAN WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT I MEANT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TEACH HER SOMETHING!"

"I'm turning fifteen in two monthes," Rebecca said annoyed.

Kyle spoke up "Are you saying you'd willingly..."

"Wha-. No, I hate being told I look younger then I really am, I lived this far didn't I? I'm damn proud of it."

"Here, here!" Blair added in. "Besides wouldn't it help? I'm mean you still are a-"

"STOP TALKING!"

Blair smirked then sipped her coffee.

"You're really a-?"

"Shut it dead boy."

* * *

After the coffee Blair, Rebecca and Kenny went over to Kenny's house for him to show Rebecca a technique.

"So Rebecca, you have learned about Oblivion right?" Kenny asked shuting the door to his room.

"N-no, I've only just learned the three _Anasta_ spells."

Kenny sighed, "You know the black flame that appears when you cast _Anasta_?" Rebecca nodded. "That's Oblivion, it can burn anything to the point it erases it from excistance. Casting Oblivion is similar to casting _Anasta_ the only difference is you neec to learn flame control, as I said before, it can burn anything, even the caster if it's too uncontrolled. Though once you have it under control it can pass over someone without even harming them, and can acctually heal people."

Blair's head tilted, "You just said it could burn anything, but it can also heal?"

Kenny nodded, "Of course, Oblivion erases things from excistance, so it's more like it's erases the evidence of it even being there."

Rebecca's eyes were sparkiling at that point, a technique that could both heal AND burn your enemy to nonexcistance? "Hell fucking yeah I'm learning that!" she exclaimed.

Kenny smiled her enthusiasum made him tired all of a sudden, he looked out the window and saw the sun setting. He yawned, "As much as I like the thought of having two pretty women staying the night with me, you might want to head out before your roommates blow a fuse."

They looked out the window and pouted. "Fine"

"Pum-Pumpkin, Pumkin!" Blair said summoning her flying pumpkin which the two girls hopped on before heading home.

* * *

Omake

* * *

At home Blair and Rebecca flew in through the window. Maka threw a spoon at them.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO?" she yelled causing Soul to fall off the couch.

Blair smirked, "Checking in Rebecca's V-card." Maka began foaming at the mouth and Soul went to the emo corner.

Rebecca blushed before trying to hit Blair but she only ended up hitting air as she yelled, "LIARS DON'T LIVE LONG NEAR ME BLAIR!"

"Whatever little girl"

"I'M FOURTEEN DAMMIT!"


	5. The End of the Week

Chapter 4: The End of the Week

* * *

Soul and Maka looked into the clearing as Rebecca was finishing with her last day of training. In only a week the girl had wormed her way into their trust and they still didn't know how. Even when Shinigami-sama explained it to them.

Rebecca was sitting in front of three candles with a bag of millions more off to the side. Her eyes were shut and she was meditating.

"What do you think she's doing?" Soul asked his partner in a whisper.

"I'm, not too sure but Lord Death said it might be best to stay away while she's training." Maka pulled in a shaky breath, "Soul maybe we shouldn't-"

Suddenly Rebecca's eyes flew open and she shouted, "OBLIVION!" while throwing her arm in front of her in a similar way to casting Anasta. A black flame shot out of the wicks of the two end candles fiercely and lost control. The flames grew until the all the candles burned away and was raging in the middle of the clearing.

Rebecca's eyes grew wide as she backed away from the flames.

Maka and Soul merely watched in horror as the two of them were already entranced.

"Release Oblivion," A voice near Rebecca said calmly.

The hidden pair of individuals looked to see a boy with an orange parka with brown fur and orange sweatpants standing over Rebecca.

He gave her a wallop over the head then pointed to the now dirt area, "Again, **With** control this time." he said in obvious annoyance.

Rebecca rubbed the back of her head then walked over to the bag, pulled out three more candles and started the process over. Maka looked at the boy and squinted, looking at his soul. His soul was a slight bit larger then Stein's and was covered in bandages, but had an aura of confidence and hope.

Kenny watched the black-haired girl delve deep into the recesses of her mind, trying to tame the Oblivon flames. Then he turned over to the bushes where Soul and Maka were at. The girl was looking at his soul. "Like what you see?" Kenny said with a snicker and smirk.

Maka blushed furiously and shot out of the bushes, "SH-SHUT UP!" Soul merely shook his head.

"Calm down, Maka he's kidding with you." Soul scolded.

Kenny laughed, "It's best you two head out, Rebecca is learning to control the Oblivion flame, so far the only progress she has is summoning it."

"What else is there?" Soul asked curiously.

"Control," Kenny said darkly, "The Oblivion flame is different for each Wanderer, the harder it is to tame has different results. Either the person was never supposed to become a Wanderer and did on accident, or the flame is too strong and needs to be dealt with a little at a time." Kenny sighed, "Though once she gets to Mephistos he'll be able to help her more. I'd come with but my brother and sister might want to come along too, plus, I'm broke."

"OBLIVION!" Rebecca tried again only to have a small furl of black flames appear for only two seconds then vanish. "STUPID GODDAMN FIRE-THING! STOP MESSING WITH ME YOU MOTHA-FUCKA!"

Kenny chucked to himself as Rebecca picked up a candle and threw it at a tree. While Soul and Maka stood pondering her sanity.

"Yo, princess! Might want to start packing for Japan soon?" Kenny shouted as she was preparing to shatter yet another candle. She breathed in calmly then out and smiled sweetly.

"Of course, you're right Kenny!" she skipped away leaving Soul and Kenny passed out on the ground in a pool of their own blood.

* * *

It only took her about 15 minutes to pack and once Soul and Maka came back she gave them a huge hug and asked what they were doing while she was training.

"Uh, we were doing our own training." Soul said realizing while she was focused she literally tuned EVEYTHING out.

"So should we go get the others too?" Rebecca asked.

Maka nodded, "Soul, you go get Kid, Rebecca and I will be fetching Black Star." The group nodded to each other and separated to go find the others.

* * *

:)With Black Star and Tsubaki(:

* * *

Over at Black Star's apartment Tsubaki was silently reading while Black Star was running laps around the room.

"AGGGGHHHH WHEN ARE WE GOING TO LEAVE!" Black Star yelled.

Tsubaki sighed and closed her book as she held a frying pan to his face's height in his path. Tsubaki may put up with him but when he's like this it's best to tie him down. So she's more or less being more merciful then normal.

"They'll be here to pick us up soon, for now just..." Tsubaki looked around for something for him to do. She spotted a pencil and paper, "Write the rules of an assasin 30 times each!"

Black Star scoffed, "That's stupid and boring."

"If you figure out how to write them on the line blindfolded your hand-eye co-ordination may improve~" she sang. Black Star twitched.

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE, TSUBAKI!" he shouted then began to work blindfolded.

Tsubaki sighed just as the door bell rang and Black Star had already opened it. Tsubaki sighed yet again. When working with a hyper-active ego-maniac she needs constant days off.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Maka asked, looking past Black Star at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki nodded tiredly.

Black Star and Rebecca held their hands and pumped them into the air, "Then let's go!" they said in unison.

Maka and Tsubaki tried questioning their sanity, but of course they almost lost their own.

* * *

:)With Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid(:

* * *

Kid had just started fixing his room into it's symmetrical form that helped him sleep at night. Liz and Patty were waiting right outside his room when Soul showed up. Patty hopped up and Liz just stared at him.

"Soul! You probably should've waited a bit, Kid only just started his room." Liz said.

"Oh I'll fix it." Soul walked into Kid's room and shut the door. All they heard was a loud horrified scream from Kid and crashing. Then Soul walked out dragging a petrified and foaming at the mouth Kid behind him. Liz and Patty looked in the room that was normally very neat and clean to see it trashed and unorganized. They shuddered and followed the two boys.


	6. Rebecca and Shura

Chapter 5: To True Cross Academy

* * *

The entire group was on the plane while Rebecca was with a depressed Kid while Soul, Patty, and Black Star were running around, and Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz were trying to figure out where they were going to be going.

"Come on Kid, you can fix it when you get home, plus you can actually mix it up a bit." Rebecca was rubbing his back and trying to calm him down.

He grabbed the collar of her shirt and looked at her darkly, "'Mix things up' how? My room was horrid nothing was broken, but-"

"I meant rearrange the things in your room in a different, but comfortable way. You can plan it during the trip and if you forget anything then, well you'll just deal with it when it happens, Kay?"

"IT BOTHERS ME THAT MY ROOM IS NO LONGER PERFECT!"he shouted in a horrified tone.

"...Just remember it as it was before then or just do something to keep your mind off of it..."

"HOW?"

"I dunno, try and find a way to make the letter 'R' symmetrical." Kid fainted foaming at the mouth. Rebecca laughed nervously.

Rebecca just looked out the window in thought.

_"Wow Rebecca that's a really good drawing. Are you going to be an artist?"_

_"Yep I'm going to Japan so I could become an official manga artist!"_

Rebecca held her head, "Elle?" tears began to stream down her face, 'I was so excited about being in my favorite world, that I forgot my friends...' she used her sleeve to wipe away the tears, 'Elle, Allie, Amelie, and Elise... I wonder what happened?' Rebecca held her head and faintly remembered seeing her 3 friends look at her in worry before everything went black.

Rebecca's left eye throbbed slightly and her throat burned. She held the left side of her head and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kid looking at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? You seem to be in pain." Soul and Maka looked over from their seats across the aisle.

Rebecca shook her head and took her hand away from her head, "I'm fine, really," she said, voice cracking a bit.

Kid gasped as he saw her eye. The Iris was red and the whites were turned to black. He cringed slightly and cupped her face to get a better look at it. He held up a mirror for her to look at, "You call that, alright?"

The mirror was in between them so he couldn't see her reaction but he heard a gasp. "Wow, the bags under my eyes have disappeared! Blair was right that cream of her's really worked!" He moved the mirror and saw her eye had gone back to it's sharp blue and white self.

Soul and Kid were confused her eye was just black and red a few minutes ago, but now she was back to normal. They decided not pay it a second thought and just sat in silence.

* * *

Getting off the plane was more difficult, the airport was bustling with people and they could hardly move. Kid was gripping Rebecca's hand, Rebecca had Soul's who had Maka's. Black Star and Patty held Tsubaki's belt while she held Maka's hand. Once they finally got out of the airport, it was much less crowded but Rebecca still collapsed onto the pavement. She was panting and red faced. She was mumbling about how stupid it is to be in a group. The others paid no mind to her phobia-induced rant and continued looking around for some sign that might show who they were supposed to meet with.

"So Kid, Shinigami-sama seemed pretty close with this Reborn guy, you know anything about him?" Liz asked only to have him shake his head. "figures."

Rebecca finally stopped her rant and looked over to see a limousine with a gold emblem across the side and a red, green, and white flag off the antennae. The emblem had a blue shield with a gold bullet on it from what she could see at that distance. She squealed and pointed to the limo.

"That's it! The Vongola Famiglia Emblem!" she dragged the closest person to her (Kid) over to the long black car.

"Rebecca I'm not familiar with 'Famiglia' but how do you know it's for us?" he asked.

"Famiglia translates to 'Family' and is a large form of gang. Reborn is involved with them!" she said excitedly.

The window rolled down to reveal a blonde man in a dark-green parka, he was smiling, "Seems you know alot about Reborn. May I ask how?" he asked.

Rebecca blushed a bit, "Sorry but right know I'll have to ask Mr. Faust when I see him. Are you here for us?"

Dino nodded in understanding, "Yes I am, get in and I'll tell of Reborn's plans for you and your friends."

Rebecca nodded and opened the door and sat on the far side. Kid was hesitant and the others were just getting there. "Come on Kid Romario is in here, Dino won't hurt you." Dino visibly flinched. While Romario chuckled at his boss.

"Whoa, Rebecca, who's that? " Soul said pointing to the blonde.

"Dino Chivarone, he's the Chivarone Decimo, he's a former student of Reborn and part of the Vongola Alliance. Though even as a really strong and kind boss, he has a sort of subordination complex, meaning at least one of his subordinates have to be around him or he's a terrible klutz." Rebecca said proudly. Dino's pervious assumption of this being a nice easy errand for Reborn, ended up being wrong.

Soul shrugged and sat down across from Rebecca. Kid took the seat beside her and Liz and Patty took beside Kid. Maka sat between Romario and Soul while Tsubaki and Black Star took the far seat that connected the two separate ends on the side.

"So, what are we doing, Chivarone?" Kid asked.

"Reborn told me to tell you that you'll all be staying at True Cross Academy as to help Ms. Shinemass here with her training. He also said that his student-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Yeah, him, will also be in attendance. You all will be participating in Cram school." Dino began handing out school uniforms. Each accepted it but one voice rang out.

"Wait wasn't this just supposed to be an escort mission?" Liz asked.

"What? No Reborn told me that you were to help guard Rebecca here, while she is still training."

Kid fainted at the thought not going home to fix his room.

"Is he alright?" Dino asked.

"He'll be fine, heads up 1. don't mention the stripes, 2 if it's not symmetrical he'll flip out in one way or the other. " Rebecca poked Kid's face. Dino nodded.

* * *

The entire gang fell asleep on the way to True Cross except for Rebecca and Dino.

"So, how is it you know Reborn, Rebeka-chan?"

"I ... just do. I can't really tell you until Mr. Faust says I can."

"Hm. Well do you know this 'Mr. Faust' very well? Like is he your guardian or teacher?"

"No, I've never met him, but I know him the same way I know you and Reborn." Dino nodded and left the girl alone.

* * *

Soon after arriving to the gates of True Cross Rebecca woke the others. They all stared out the window at the large city-like academy.

"It's huge!"

"It looks a lot like Death City!"

"Yeah, an entire city based around a school."

"It's almost as big as me!"

"You mean your false ego?"

"SHUT UP! I'M THE MAN THAT IS GOING TO SURRPASS GOD!"

Dino smiled at the eight kid's reactions and looked out the window himself. The car soon stopped in front of the school itself. All of them piled out and saw a man dressed in a white-lavender suit with purple hair and a ratty old umbrella. Behind him stood eight people. Two of which had black hair and blue eyes similar to Rebecca, but the taller one with moles had a bit of green mixed in with it. A boy with brown hair and a blonde streak through it just stood there, annoyed next to a smaller male with glasses and a shaved head. Beside them was a tall lanky pink-haired boy, scooting away from the girl next to him with purple hair in pigtails and small eyebrows. At the end, a blonde girl and a scantly clad woman with red hair and blonde tips stood.

"Good Day to all of you." The first man said, "I'm Johann Faust the fifth."

Rebecca's fist hit her palm in realization, "That's what the 'V' meant."

All the other people there sweat- dropped. "Took you that long huh?" Kid said from behind her.

Rebecca glared at him, "Why don't you go dye that hair of yours?" Kid was in the Emo corner, ranting about how he can't.

Sweat- drop.

"Anyway, you must be Rebecca." The man got to one knee and kissed Rebecca's hand. She flinched and attempted to pull away but Faust had a grip on her hand. He stood and pulled back the sleeve of her jacket. What he saw was a burn that reached up her arm. Faust scowled and motioned for the blonde girl to come forward. "Where did this come from?"

"M-my first attempt at Oblivion."

"Remove the jacket. Shura," he said to the woman with red-blonde hair, "show the rest of these fine young people to their dorms. Moriyama can you go to your home to find some burn ointment, buckets of it if you can." The respective persons nodded.

Shura led Kid and the others away to the Okumura twin's dorm, while Moriyama ran in the opposite direction.

"Yukio, you and your students should probably take Rebecca here to the Cram school classrooms." Yukio, the mole-boy, nodded and held out a hand for Rebecca. She looked at him in confusion before grabbing the hand.

"Well this is an odd way to meet," the pink-haired boy said while walking along side Rebecca. She nodded. "I'm Shima Renzou. Mole-face is Okumura Yukio and his twin is Rin." He pulled the smaller boy in glasses closer, "This is Miwa Konekomaru, the angry bird back there is Suguro Ryuuji. And I trust you saw Moriyama and Shura already."

"Shima-san she's injured this isn't time for introductions!" the smaller boy scolded.

"I don't mind, Mephisto is overreacting I've already had it treated."

"Oh, Ok... Wait how'd you know Faust-sensei's real name?"

Rebecca looked over to them, "I just do. By the way, for future references I know a lot." She walked up closer to Mephisto. "Sir, just so you know it's already been treated."

The purple haired man looked at the girl, "How long ago?"

"About a day."

He sighed, "Yukio false alarm, call Shiemi and tell her." He held his head in his hand.

"I've never seen anyone freak out like that over something like that. So why?" Rebecca asked the older man.

The older man smirked, "Can't a principal worry about his students?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I never took a demon like you for one to worry about a mere human." She slowed down to walk with Bon so that Mephisto would just miss her smirk.

"So, Rebeka right? Anyway you'll be staying in the dorm with me and Yukio, it's mainly empty anyway. The other new students will be as well. And I'll be helping to train you. Kay?" Rin said from behind Bon.

"Thank you, Rin-kun" she smiled sweetly and Rin was blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Mephisto said that the other new group of students will also be staying there." Konekomaru said softly.

"Ok, can we go to the dorms? I'm sure my friends are trying to escape Shura-san right now."

Rin nodded and produced a key from his pocket. He stuck it into a random door's keyhole and opened it to reveal an old looking dorm room. Black Star was hanging from one of the windows by a rope tied around his foot.

"Hey! Rebecca, that shirtless witch hung me out here! Can you get Tsubaki so I can use her to get down?"

"I'll do ya one better!" Rebecca looked at Yukio, "May I use your gun?" Yukio just gave her a look that wondered how she knew about his guns before handing one to her. She smirked and ran to a certain point in front of Black Star. He started to panic.

"WAIT, I'M FINE I MEAN I AM GOING TO SURPASS GOD SO MAYBE I SHOULD STAY IN THE AIR. YA KNOW JUS-JUST TO GET USED TO THE FEELING!"

"Get off your high window, Black Star." She fired a shot that hit the rope but didn't break it.

"NO REALLY I'M FINE. BIG OL' ME CAN HANDLE ANYTHING."

Rebecca glared at him, "hold still or we'll find out if you can handle a bullet to the brain. I'm sure Kid and Maka would thank me for that." Mephisto walked up beside her and took the gun. She stared at him before pouting.

"This is a more... simple solution, Ein, Zwei, Drei!" the rope around Black Star's foot disappeared and he fell on his head. "Much less messy. See instead of having to clean the wall and hiding the body, you can just hide the body and be done with it." Mephisto handed the gun back to Yukio.

"I wasn't looking for simple, I was looking for a fun way." Rebecca pouted.

Black Star's head poked out of the bushes, "SO YOU _WERE_ TRYING TO KILL ME!" Rebecca shrugged before grabbing a fistful of his hair and walking into the dorms. He was flailing and screaming, "HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"Well she certainly has quite the character, right, Yukio?"

The others shook themselves out of their daze and Shima voiced what was on all of their minds, "Yeah seems like she'd get along with Shura really well." They all nodded slightly fearful of the future.


	7. Classes begin!

Chapter 6: Classes Begin

Everyone sat in the desks of the cram school classroom. While Kid, Maka, Black Star and their respective partners sat near the front. Rebecca just sat the farthest back she could.

Yukio stood up at the front of the room, "Now as all of you have witnessed, we are now housing a 'Wanderer'. Ms. Shinemass here is new to it, and our very own headmaster will be training her to control her powers."

Kamiki Izumo's hand shot up, "What is a Wanderer, Okumura-sensei?"

He looked at me expecting an explanation, I held my hands up in surrender, "I hardly know either. Last thing I remember is being in a bookstore with my friends, the next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky!"

"Wanderers are people that have the ability to travel between worlds. They command a special flame called Oblivion, which it's purpose still remains a mystery to normal people. There are different breeds and levels of Wanderers. Level one is a mind Wanderer, are also known as 'assistants' if they have the wandering ability given to them. The ones that are destined to become Wanderers from birth are known as Originals. Level two, is the normal Wanderer, and the type that Ms. Shinemass is currently."

I whistled, "I don't think I've met any other Wanderer, does that make me an Original?"

Yukio shrugged and closed the book he was apparently reading to us out of. "I have no idea, that is something to ask sir Pheles."

I slumped down in my seat as our first class began.

* * *

"Rebeka-san, please tell us what form of plants can cause horrible itching?"

"Uh, poison ivy, poison sumac, and poison oak?" Yukio face palmed.

* * *

"Rebeka-san, please recite Psalm 22."

"The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside quiet waters, he refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right paths for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley,I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

"Well done, but the assignment was Psalm 22, not 23. I'll give you credit if you can recite Psalm 22 by tomorrow."

Rebecca groaned and her head hit the table.

* * *

"Now all you pages need to do is draw a little blood and place it on the circle on the paper." Shura said to Soul, Rebecca, Maka, Kid, Black Star, Tsuabki, Liz and Patty, the Exwires just sat on the side, all held a piece of paper. "Once that is done, say the first words that come to mind."

Rebecca poked her finger with the provided needle and let a drop onto one of the papers, "Hm, _Recognize me as your master and serve in my quest._" A pop sounded and a white rabbit was on the floor.

Soul and Black Star burst out into laughter, "THAT'S NOT EVEN A DEMON! IT'S A LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT!"

"Like you two could summon anything." Maka scolded as a snake-like demon curled around her hand. It had a pointed tail and triangular head with horns. It opened it's mouth at the two boys and two eyes attached to tentacles and multiple tendrils escaped as it hissed it's displeasure. Rebecca jumped back a bit, scared of the demon despite Maka had control of it.

The rabbit stared at the two boys for a moment as well, then at it's horrified master. It grew larger and darker until it towered over them. It roared and they lost all color before fainting. Yet another pop revealed it's cute furry self again. It looked up to Rebecca and said girl just looked at it.

"_Did I do good mistress?"_

Rebecca squealed, "Yes! Very good!" she said as she scooped up the demon and held it near her shoulder.

"That's a Caerbannog, they choose a master they feel the need to protect and do such for the rest of their life. They are very useful familiars." Konekomaru said. "They also like biting people who get too close to their master." He pushed up his glasses and smiled, "That's a good sign Rebeka-san!"

I looked and saw that out of the eight of us only me and Maka had summoned a familiar.

"What about Maka's?"

Konekomaru looked at the snake demon, "Raione, known for matching their personality to their master's. From this one I'd say that Maka-chan is easily annoyed yet also very kind."

Maka smiled evilly and pet the demon, "I might have fun with this..."

I smiled softly and pet the bundle of fur.

* * *

Since Yukio and Rin were the only other people in the dorms we all fit on one table in the cafeteria. I sat near Rin and Yukio with Maka.

"I hope Blair doesn't mess with my stuff back home." Maka sighed.

"I think she'd be too bored to stay home at all." I said.

"Who's Blair?" Rin asked as he slurped up his noodles.

"A cat that can turn into a human, she's been staying with Maka and Soul for a while. Longer then I have. She even took me to South Park and I met another Wanderer there, those two seemed to get along really well." I took a sip of my fruit milk and stared at it in shock, "That's actually pretty good."

"I wonder what she's doing right now?" Soul said absentmindedly playing with his food.

"REBI-CHAN!" Rebecca turned around to see Kuro leading Blair in her cat form into the cafeteria. Blair screamed and jumped in an attempt to tackle Rebecca but changed into a human midway.

Soul and Black Star had passed out from blood-loss and while the rest of the men (Boys(excluding Yukio)) tried to cover up their own nosebleeds. Blair held Rebecca's head in a headlock of a hug and was crying.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! BLAIR WAS WORRIED!" Rebecca was flailing around, while trying to pry Blair off.

"Blair! I can't breathe!" was the strangled reply.

"Oh sorry." Blair let go and Rebecca fell onto the floor.

"Um, are we interrupting anything?"


	8. Vongola Decimo

Chapter 7: Vongola Decimo

Tsunayoshi Sawada stood in the door way with all of his guardians behind him. Rebecca's eyes found Hibari Kyoya and she resisted the urge to scream. "Hi-hiba." So she settled with fainting.

"What's with her." Gokudera said as he pointed at Rebecca.

"I don't know, she's just fainted is all." Blair said as she poked her. "Rebi-chan~ wake up! There're more people here~"

Rebecca shot up and yelled, "NOT MY MONKEY!" she began panting heavily and held her chest. "Stupid, weird dreams." She muttered.

"Kufufufu, it certainly seemed interesting." Mukuro replied.

"Are you the Vongola family sir Pheles told me about?" Yukio said as he held out his hand for Tsuna to shake.

Tsuna sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." He took his hand, "I'm-"

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!" Rebecca blurted making everyone look at her. She began shrinking to under the table. "Sorry, I can't resist."

"Y-yeah, Reborn already told us, you must be Shinemass-san." Tsuna came over to the table and smiled at her while holding his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."

She looked at him with sparkling eyes, "N-nice to meet you too Sawada-san!" she took his hand and shook it.

"Come on Rebi-chan get out from under there, it's probably dirty." Blair pulled her small friend out from under the table and sat her on the seat she was on previously.

"Eh? Yukio what exactly is going on?" Rin said with his usual face of confusion.

"The Vongola Decimo and his guardians are going to be staying here too!" Rebecca replied excitedly.

"You seem excited." Blair said obviously.

Rebecca just stared at her friend, "Why wouldn't I be? It's Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians, they are fucking beastly!" she squealed.

Everyone just sweat-dropped at her.

* * *

Rebecca sat on her bed in the room she was given. She chose a room on the topmost floor and nobody really knew where.

"_Rebecca I don't want to read that! It looks stupid!"_

"_Oh come on ya baby! It has babies with guns! It's fucking adorable!"_

"_I'm not reading it!"_

"_Elise, I read it and it was pretty good"_

"_You're not helping Ellie!"_

_The five girls in the group laughed._

'Why can't I remember what happened to lead me here?' she mumbled as she held her head.

* * *

_Rebecca and her four friends were in Makay's bookstore, they each had stacks of their respective books. For Elise it was mainly shojo based manga, Ellie had mainly shonen with a few shojo. Allie had how-to books on various things, and Amelie had various CDs and small comics._

_Rebecca however had a single book, which was odd for her. It was the final book of the Eragon series, Inheritance. She didn't feel the need to go all out today for some reason. She and her friends had pooled together some books and took them to the used book store to trade them in. They got enough for all of them to get some of almost everything they wanted. Rebecca just had a feeling she shouldn't get too many books, but she really wanted that one book._

_The group of 'Naru-tards' as they called themselves were in front of one of the cashiers when one of the other people beside them were getting angry. Rebecca was just handing her book to the cashier when the man pulled out a gun._

"_REBECCA!" Elise tried to pull her out of the way of the fire but she was hit._

_First in the eye, then the throat, stomach, until she couldn't care any more. She looked over to see Ellie doubled over in pain._

"_E-ellie, I don't want to die. I don't want you to die, please don't die."_

_Ellie merely smiled to her friend before they both passed out._

* * *

Rebecca woke up with a start. She was shaking in terror, 'That's what happened? I-I'm dead?'

Rebecca curled up into a ball holding her head and sobbed.

A knock sounded throughout the room from the door, Rebecca looked up, "What is it?" she said softly as to not make her voice crack.

"It's time to leave for school, Rebi-chan." Blair said through the door, "It'll be boring without you~"

"Why don't you get Kuro to show you around?"

"...Fine." Rebecca heard the footsteps leave the hall.

She sat up and placed her feet on the ground, she hissed at the cold floorboards touching her feet.

'I'll have to talk to Mephisto later.'


	9. Imitation

Chapter 8: Imitation

Instead of cram classes today, Sir Pheles had the group gathered in a large training room.

"Now, Exwires and pages, I believe you all have some questions." His gaze turned directly to Rebecca, "Some a little more on topic." Rebecca flinched then hardened her gaze.

"What do ya mean, ya damn clown?"

Sir Pheles smirked, "This is mainly your training, you still cannot control Oblivion can you?"

The girl looked away, "N-no, It's either too powerful or too weak. When I try to cross the two it doesn't even appear."

"Hn, well that will be fixed later on. Right now I must show you a technique you should've learned before hand. Though Kenneth seemed to see the need to rush you into Oblivion. The technique is called 'Imitation' fairly to master, and simple to conduct. Observe." A large puff of smoke and a pop, then there was another Rebecca.

"It's simple really." The duplicate said in Rebecca's voice, "Focus on what you want to turn into as hard as you can." Mephisto smiled as Rebecca then began to frown, "Do you slouch much? Because my back is killing me!" he whined.

Rebecca blushed an angry red, "NO! It's the same reason nobody at school ever took me seriously!"

There was another puff and the normal Mephisto stood there, "Ah yes, this is one of the parts of 'the mother's curse' am I correct?"

She nodded furiously. "Yes, now stop talking about it!"

"The mother's curse?" Shima asked.

Rebecca glared at the boy, "Drop. It."

Shima gulped and shut up.

Mephisto chuckled, "I'll give you some motivation, once you finish this skill I'll give you something. Try to imitate someone here, or out if you so wish, that just makes it simple."

"Did we all have to come here Sir Pheles?" Kamiki asked angrily.

"Yes, or would you rather clean the Leaper cages?"

"N-no sir..."

"Good now Rebecca, take it away."

She nodded and closed her eyes. A pop sounded. Her hair lengthened and turned white on the top. It went to a wind blown style and her eyes turned to a red with black surrounding. Her clothes were replaced by a dark blue yukata. Though she was still her normal height and she was still a girl.

"So?" her voice was different, though it wasn't weird. Mephisto stared at her then burst out into laughter, "OI, what's so funny? Sure I didn't choose one of them, but come on, you're acting childish!"

"The only other person I met with this problem was my mother." He replied as he calmed down.

"Your mother was a Wanderer?" Rebecca asked as she changed back. "Who was she?"

Mephisto sighed, "She was the first Vongola guardian of snow, I am the second."

Rebecca's jaw dropped, "R-really? Does that mean I can be the third once my training is finished?"

"Um, Rebeka-san I'm sure you wouldn't want to." Tsuna said nervously.

"Are you kidding? I could only dream of something this exciting happening to me! I only ever read about the Vongola from a fiction manga in my... My world." Her mood went south then she turned to Mephisto, "Mephisto, am I dead?"

His eyes widened then narrowed, "No, we've already had that confirmed during your visit with Kenneth. What made you think that?"

"I remembered what happened. How do you get shot in the eye and the throat, and survive?" she challenged.

"That is currently of no importance, I will say you've gotten the point of this exorcise mainly and I shall pass this on to you." Mephisto pulled a ring off of his finger as he spoke and handed it to Rebecca. "You are now the third Vongola guardian of snow. You will be learning more about things such as this, once you finally finish training, you'll be going on missions. I will tell you this now, the Wandering Society does not tolerate failure, my mother was cursed because of one of her failures. She was cursed to reincarnate after every death she has. Each time she was the mother that was kept in the dark to her own child's activity. In fact she was just recently reborn back into this world, as Sawada Nana."

They all heard a thud and Tsuna was on the floor passed out foaming at the mouth. "Who was she originally?" Rebecca asked.

Mephisto smirked, "...Lori Shinemass..."

Rebecca followed after Tsuna.


	10. Vladimir Masters

Chapter 9: Vladmir Masters

'My mom was... is a Wanderer. She became Mephisto's mother soon after her death, her death was what made her a Wanderer. She was cursed because of a failure she made, and was made Tsuna's mom, Sawada Nana.' Rebecca thought to herself as she tried her best to process the information that had been run by her. She rolled over in her bed, she was given the information almost two months ago, but she refused to think about it until now.

'Does that mean I'm Mephisto and Tsuna's older sibling?' she wondered. She turned over and looked at the bags that were packed up yet again for a trip to Wisconsin to meet Vlad Masters so she could learn about her apparent 'ghost half'. 'this trip is going from manga and anime to cartoon.' Rebecca thought as she sighed.

* * *

"Alright all of you have your schedules correct?" Yukio said as they all just stood with said papers in their hands.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and stuffed it in her bag. She wore a white tee-shirt and some black skinny jeans, "Yukio, can't we just get a move on? The only real thing Wisconsin is known for is Vlad Masters and Cheese, and those two things go hand in hand."

Yukio stared at the girl then sighed, "Rebi-chan you've seem angry, is anything wrong?"

Rebecca sighed, "Other then waking up at 2 in the morning just to go meet some crazed up frootloop, I'm fine."

"We'll miss you Rebi-chan!" Blair whined as she hugged her little friend.

The Shibusen kids (and Blair) were going to be dropped off at their homes and the rest of them will continue on to Wisconsin. Rebecca was slightly glad that since she was closer to them that she might get a little break. Unfortunately Mukuro had taken a liking to her so now him and the Kokuyo gang hung around her.

Mephisto stood in front of them, "Rebecca, if you would do the honors?"

Rebecca nodded before throwing her hand out in front of herself, "_Anasta-ryo!_" The plume of black flames rose out of their intended spot and stayed even after she lowered her hand. Mephisto and the Shibusen kids (and Blair) walked through. Mephisto came back through.

"Good job, now I'll take care of our way to Vladmir." Mephisto repeated the same thing that Rebecca did, "_Anasta-ryo!"_ The same pillar of flames appeared, he turned to the Exwires, "Just walk on through and we'll be there!" He said happily.

"HA this reminds me of the keys!" Rin said as he ran through the pillar excitedly. He eventually came back through, "OH MAH GAWD COME ON THERE'S A FOUNTAIN IN A POOL AND MARBLE STATUES EVERYWHERE! IT'S AMAZING!"

The rest just shook their heads before following Rin.

"Ah, so this is the famous Rebecca?" They all turned around to see Vlad Masters In his usual suit with red bow tie. His white hair in the familiar ponytail and a crooked grin on his face.

"Yes, and are you the infamous Vlad Plasmius? Also known as 'Frootloop?'" Rebecca snapped.

Vlad flinched but continued to grin, "You seem to know more then I decided to give credit. You seem to share Daniel's view of me I see." He leaned over to eyeheight with the girl. "Well it looks like you haven't died just yet, but of course, we shall fix that."

Rebecca instantly woke up as he walked over to a nearby closet, "What do you mean fixing? I'm alive, that's fixed not broken!" she almost fainted when he held an ecto-gun in front of her.

"Oh no dear girl, I'm not going to kill you." Rebecca fell to her knees in relief and let out a sigh. "Well, I won't lie I am." She instantly tensed back up.

Rebecca ran behind Hibari and Mukuro, "NO JUST NO! That fucking hurts and I won't come back unlike you, Danny, and Kenny!"

He raised an eyebrow, "you've met Kenneth? This makes it much easier." He pulled something off of the ecto-gun.

Hibari eventually got annoyed and just pulled her in front, "You're being a baby about this, as if he would actually kill you." He just sighed as she attempted to run but he just held her shoulders in place.

Vlad chuckled, "Yes 'as if'" The device he pulled out extended into a knife-like rod with green electricity crackling around it. He took it and stabbed it through Rebecca's stomach, shocking everyone.

"O-oi! You just said you wouldn't!" Rin shouted.

"Yes then I said I was lying." Vlad Deadpanned as he pressed a button on the device.

Rebecca screamed in pain as the green electricity surged through her and everyone just watched as her black hair turned white, her blue eyes turned green and her clothes switched colors. She fell back to the ground panting holding her stomach where the device was stabbed. She looked at her hands and then to Vlad, who was putting the device away. "You, you made me a halfa?"

"Correct, you are now, half dead, like most Wanderers at this point, Sir Pheles here, myself, and constant others."

"I'd be fangirling right now if I didn't have a hole in my stomach..." She mumbled spitefully.

"Yes well unlike Sir Pheles, I'm not as lenient, we will be beginning your training right now." Vlad said as he pressed a button to a trapdoor that was under him and Rebecca.

"YOU FUCKING FROOTLOOOOOOOOP!" was Rebecca's cry as she fell through the shaft.

* * *

"Uh, what is happening?" Suguro asked nervously while Tsuna and Gokudera were pawing at the ground where they disappeared.

"Vlad is taking her to meet Clockwork, on the meantime, I'll be showing you to your rooms."

"..."

"Well, get moving!" He clapped his hands as he walked away. "She'll be fine, Clockwork and Vlad will not hurt her anymore then necessary."


	11. Clockwork, ghost of time

Chapter 10: Clockwork, one of the Cursed Wanderers...

Rebecca was dropped off in front of Vlad's ghost portal then a ghost with blue skin and a purple cloak dragged her through the portal. He took her to a territory of the ghost zone that looked like a clock tower.

He threw her onto the couch nearby then turned to a group of screens.

"Uh, what's going on?" she asked in slight fear.

"Why dear girl, this is your first part of your training, learning to change back to your 'human form'" Vlad said as Plasmius and sat down next to her on the couch.

Two red rings started at her middle then separated revealing her usual self. There was a difference though. She had fangs, a tail and pointed ears. Her tail was coiling around her leg. "There done, now do you have some painkillers or something?" she looked at her stomach then saw her tail, "Ok this is odd, did Rin or Yukio follow us?"

"No, that is your own tail. That one death allowed your true form to show, you also have horns that will be in full growth after your training is complete." The hooded ghost said calmly as he dug through his cloak.

The ghost floated over to the two and handed Rebecca a rod, "I believe you will find this useful. It's called 'Kira' and can help you with flame control, seeing as though you have trouble with it."

"E-eh?" Rebecca held the rod, it was as long as her forearm and heavy. "Who are you? And how is it supposed to help?"

"It focuses on your flame and calms it, then it allows you to take control. I am Clockwork, Father Time, Kronos and other such names for the controller of Time."

Rebecca smacked her forehead, "I should've known, what with the changing age every five minutes."

Clockwork smiled as Vlad smirked. "Kira is a twin bladed scythe, used by multiple people, some of which were Wanderers, it has quite the history. I, myself and Vladimir used it when we were first beginning. Though your mother was who made it famous among the Wandering Society. They had it sealed away for that very reason, but they agreed that you would be allowed to use it."

"During my time with it, all I had to do was have it on my person and I could easily control Oblivion." Vlad said to the girl, "Kept it in my boot so no one could take it." He chuckled.

"I used it to it's full extent then was cursed. I found that Oblivion had allowed me to control someone's Time, either speed it up or slow it down. The council found out and had me cursed to live as this. Similar occurrences happened to Shinigami-sama, though instead of Time it was Death." Clockwork said as a tray of tea floated to the three, "Tea?"

"Uh, no thank you."

"Earl grey please."

"Or would you like Dr Pepper?"

Rebecca jumped up as he held a can of Dr Pepper for the girl, "Thanks."

The three simultaneously sipped their respective drinks, "So is this it?" Rebecca asked.

"Pretty much, though we will have to make your friends think something bad happened when you finally return, you wouldn't mind would you?"

Rebecca smirked evilly, "Like false injuries? Or a kidnapping?"

The two smirked back to her, "Along those lines, we'll show you off as if you never got hurt, though it will only be a Vlad duplicate, then we'll have Skulker come in." Clockwork said as his finger traced the rim of his cup.

"Have Skulker harpoon it through the middle then 'Kidnapped'. Sounds fun, though I think we should just go with false injuries for now." She leaned back, "I still say Vlad is a crazed-up Frootloop, but not for reasons like this."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at this. "And for what reasons exactly?"

"I don't know, the whole chasing after a 14 year old kid's mom despite the fact if she found out you were half ghost, and the 'Wisconsin ghost' that possessed her husband and would probably rip you apart 'Molecule by Molecule'. Then there's the fact you also chase after that specific 14 year old kid wanting him to be your son and renounce his father while also trying to kill him and destroy everything he holds dear. And, might I add, the mere fact you chase after Danny seems more like you want in his pants at times, then you want him for a son. I mean you tried to make a PERFECT clone of him, why couldn't you just accept Dani? She was exactly like Danny in her interests and personality, sure the gender and age were off but that's just stupid to judge her like that. And then there's-"

"I get it! My actions are worthy of the title!" Vlad huffed as he took another sip of his tea.

"What ever happened to Dani anyway? She was one of the cool ones." Rebecca asked Clockwork.

Clockwork had found Vlad's reaction to Rebecca's rant quite funny and was stifling a laugh, he cleared his throat then addressed Rebecca, "Yes young Danielle has been traveling the world, as happy as can be." Clockwork said. "Is there anything in particular you would like to know? Be it Wandering or otherwise I will answer as truthfully as possible." Despite the fact he knows what happens in the future and past of almost every world, he doesn't however control it. He watches it's flow and decides what should've happened and changes it. He's gotten it wrong a few times, but that is normal, despite being one of the most powerful ghosts and Wanderers, he was a normal human at one point in Time.

Then, just as a plus, he can't read minds, even if he has the demonic telepathic ability that is used for communication, not mind reading.

"I want to know about my mom. What happened with her? Why was she cursed." Rebecca emptied the can and crushed it with her bare hands. She looked at the can in shock, "That... that has never happened before."

"... Your mother, when she first began, was apprenticed by Talbot and myself. She had very similar power issues to you. Difficulty in changing gender when performing Imitation, Oblivion is either too big or doesn't show at all. These were all symptoms she had. Once I gave her Kira though, they almost disappeared. She was very powerful, and we all knew it, though the Wandering society thought she was too much. She watched me become cursed because I had decided to tell my wife that I was a Wanderer. Both of us were cursed and represent Time, and Space. We knew of each other, we knew we were married, but everything else was a blur, we forgot who we were for a while, until your mother reminded us.

She was furious that the Society's Overseer had both of us cursed from me just simply telling her. She hadn't even gone on her first mission when she formed the Rebellion. She hadn't even completed her training, because I couldn't teach her, yet she managed to rally over half of the Wanderers and turn others, Vlad, Mephisto and Amaimon were some of those that were turned."

Rebecca looked to Vlad to see his eyes glazed in depression.

"What happened? Did they succeed, yet choose the wrong leader?" Rebecca asked intently.

"No, they failed. It was horrible, there were not many Wanderers to begin with, but with almost the entire army being cursed based on their power, it was a massacre with no deaths." Vlad answered, "Only those who hid away once the duels ended got away. There were very few of them, myself included."

Rebecca was silent, "... So the curses are based on your power?"

"Yes, some are left as tree nymphs or other monsters. There are some that get turned into 'Ancient Entities' like myself, though for your mother, they had to make hers the worse. She's watched her own children suffer from fates that were brought upon them. Her first son after being cursed, lived to 400 before dying at the hands of his most-beloved, in front of his five year old son."

"Was that Nura Rihan?"

Clockwork nodded. "Youhime, the first human wife of the Nura men. Wakana was the second."

"Yes then she had two children, a son and a daughter. Her son was the closest to her, while the girl was closer to her father. Evil little girl sold her own mother out to have her killed. She was a monster of a spoiled brat." Vlad continued.

"That was Zuko and Azula." Clockwork added, Rebecca nodded.

"We lost track of her after that. All communication was cut off when the Overseer found out we were watching her. Once she was reborn here yet again we were so glad to see that she hadn't broken." Vlad added with a hint of happiness.

Everything was in silence, it wasn't comfortable, but it was tolerable. Rebecca was being driven mad with the questions in her head. She wanted to fight for them, just like her mother tried, but she would think on it very carefully.

She took a deep breath then stared at the two men seriously, "I want to fight. I'll lead the New Resistance."

Vlad growled, "As if you could. It took years to gather up enough people to even think of standing a chance, and it took twice as many to have them cooperate. As if a mere child like yourself could even do such a feat."

Rebecca's tail flicked angrily and her eyes flashed red with black again, "I can, and I will. I'll do it secretly, I'll complete my training then travel around the worlds recruiting people as I please. I'll plan everything the way Shikamaru does, I'll be 200 steps ahead of my enemy. I'll even account for failure! I won't let you all just give up!"

Vlad stood in front of the girl, "We have never given up! We crave the freedom of not being under the Overseer since your mother came along!"

"Yes, but you never thought of it before?!"

"I was never a Wanderer before your mother!"

"Would it matter?! You say you haven't given up! Yet here you are generations after the Revolt, sitting here telling me, that my mother was brave enough to stand up, where you all haven't! And now that she's unable to take that place, you aren't going to at least try?! THAT IS COWARDLY!"

Vlad and Clockwork stared at the girl in silence as she tried to calm down enough to continue, "You have given up, you think that no one else like her would come along, so you threw the thought of freedom into the mud, I can tell that you haven't even thought of it since she was here. I'm willing to try, shouldn't you at least try?!" Rebecca had tears running down her face at that point. The mere thought of her mother being put in a fate worse then death, while these people merely watched, made her frustrated. She could expect it from Vlad, but not Clockwork or Mephisto.

"... I'm willing to follow you. Your mother called me a coward for just accepting my fate then proceeded to argue with Talbot over the same matter you and Vlad are." Clockwork smiled, "I'll even help, indirectly of course, I'm sure HE would like a new toy..." He floated away with a smirk.

Both me and Vlad looked at each other, "Do you know what he's talking about?" I shook my head.


End file.
